


Predator and Prey

by Blade_of_Farfarello



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_of_Farfarello/pseuds/Blade_of_Farfarello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take care to remember that in every game, there is always a predator and there is always prey. - From the Nahautl, Peter Gresser</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator and Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 on livejournal. Despite being written for a femmeslash community, Shepard's gender is not stated and can be taken as male or female.

Morinth was used to being admired, looked at, and adored but not the way Shepard's gaze wandered upon her body. She felt as if being watched by more hungry and more dangerous predator than what her mother had called her. One that wanted to swallow her alive, whole, and kicking. 

Languidly, she took her time to strip off the justicar's uniform. By the time she heard Shepard's nearly silent footsteps, she found herself caught and pinned to the observatory's window. The hunter's gaze looking her up and down before Shepard drifted a hand down the valley of her breasts. 

A gasp escaped from her lips at the sharp bite upon her neck. When she felt the urge to meld with this deadly predator, the grasp of fingers around her neck stopped her. She shivered at the lips that brushed hers, the heated breath that blew on her flesh. 

"No, no. I don't think so, darling." Came the husky growling of the beast followed by a hard bite to her bottom lip, "I'm in control here." At Shepard's dominating presence, she felt the scorching and thrumming call of the hunt that sang in her veins. Predator and prey, their favorite game.


End file.
